


Until my last breath

by Kozumevs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuts, Cuz he's possessed, Evil Five, Evil Number Five, Evil!Five, Extraordinary, F/M, Fever, Five gets the powers of Vanya, Five gets tortured by Cha Cha, Five turns evil in chapter 5, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Or how i call him, Physical Abuse, Possession, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sickfic, The white future, Torture, Trigger???, White Violin! Five, Worry, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumevs/pseuds/Kozumevs
Summary: It was like he had a normal fever but everything changed when pogo told them the truth about five.





	1. Be strong

It was early morning, five opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight shone through the window into his eyes. He turned on his stomach to avoid the sun, and pushed his head into his pillow as a throbbing headache overcame him. Five was tired, but he could not sleep because of the pain, so he got up and walked down the kitchen after putting on his uniform. Allison was already sitting at the kitchen table, typing on her phone. She looked from the phone to five and looked at him confused.

"You are awake so early?" She asked "This is a pretty unusual behavior of you, because you never get up at 7:30 am"

"Shut up, Allison," moaned Five to number 3.

"You do not seem to be in a good mood right now, are you?" She asked and five looked at her and if looks could kill Allison would be dead now.

"No," he said sharply, "do we have coffee? I need coffee!"

"Sorry five, but Klaus has done a masterpiece again, he stumbled on something, and when he wanted to get Support from a table so that he does not fall over, he knocked over the coffee and poured the rest of the powdered coffee all over the floor," Allison said and five slapped his hand on his forehead.

"What a bastard," he said and sat down at the table to avoid the caustic headache and dizziness. Allison kept tapping something on her phone and a few minutes later Vanya came into the kitchen

"Good morning, Allison ..." Vanya said, looking from Allison to five, "and five ...?"

"It's weird right?, five has never been awake so early," Allison said, and Vanya nodded and looked over at five, who rested his head in his hands. They sat at the table for about 30 minutes without saying a word, but then the silence was over when Klaus, Luther and Diego came to the kitchen and greeted each other. Klaus sat down next to five on a chair and looked at the boy, who still had his head in his hand.

"Aw, is our little number five tired and sad because there is no coffee?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Five hoarsely.

"Uh, five ... your voice .." Allison said and looked at him.

"And what's the problem? Do I sound stupid?" Five managed to say in his almost-gone voice, Allison rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I just thought maybe you could be sick."

"Ha, me? Sick? Never!", five said and Allison did not know if she should believe him. The rain outside made noises as the raindrops hit the window, making fives headache worse. Every sound that was made caused his headache to worsen. Five got up to fetch a glass of water when he got a coughing fit and leaned against a wall.

"Five?" Luther asked a little worriedly and five coughed 40 seconds or more.

"I'm fine, do not worry, I just choked on my own spit," said Five, as he glanced at Vanya, he saw her motherly expression that was about to make him scream.

"I'm just going to my room, I have to work." Five tried to walk away from the wall, but then he felt dizzy and his body could not hold him up anymore. Everything around him turned black and he collapsed on the floor. Allison jumped off her chair so fast that the chair fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Five?!" Allison ran to the unconscious boy, followed by the other worried siblings. Klaus lifted five to his lap and put his hand on his forehead.

"He has an extremely high fever!" Klaus said in panic as five moaned uncomfortably as he felt Klaus's cold hand touch his forehead.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Vanya asked and Diego shook his head.

"No, the storm outside is too hard ... it would be too dangerous," Diego said, laying a hand on Vanya's shoulder. Klaus stood up, still holding the unconscious boy in his arms and carrying him bridal style. Five could be an asshole ... quite a big one, but he had gone through terrible things so his siblings are taking it easy with his harsh words and of course they are worried about him because he is still their brother.

"I'll just lay him down on the couch so we can all be with him," Klaus said, and Vanya quickly ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel, which she put on the, hot forehead of her brother as she ran back and sat next to him and brushed her fingers through his hair. She winced a bit when she saw five open his eyes slowly with several blinks.

"Guys," she whispered, "guys!" She said a little louder this time and everyone turned to look at her with a questioning look which was written in the face.

"He wakes up!" Said she and everyone ran as fast as they could to the couch to really make sure Vanya was telling the truth, and indeed. Five eyes were open but it was still able to see how exhausted he was. Allison took the cloth from his forehead and received a light groan of five. She was startled when she had the towel in her hand.

"The towel is extremely warm, it probably had no effect on the fever," Allison said, glancing over at Luther, who was staring at her as desperately as everyone else.

"Do we have pills for something here? Maybe pogo can help us," Klaus said when they heard someone coming into the living room.

"I heard my name?" Pogo was the one who went into the living room. Luckily..

"Pogo, five has extremely high fever! We have already tried it with a cold cloth, but it does not help!" Luther says worriedly and Pogo gasped as he heard the words.

"Five has a fever?" He asked as if he had not understood correctly what Luther had said.

"Yeah, and we're worried it's getting worse," Luther said as Pogo slowly moved toward the sick boy. Pogo touched his forehead and winced as he felt the high temperature.

"Something I've never felt before .. that must be something serious .. you know .. Fever has always had a bad impression on him but that was even at lower temperatures .. if the fever rises a bit more he will.. "Pogo did not dare speak further when he saw the looks of the others, because they knew exactly what he wanted to say

"Does that mean when it gets worse ... Five has to die?" Asked Vanya who could not believe what she was listening to.

"I can not believe that," klaus said as he squatted in front of five and stroked his hand gently. A painful moan came from five and then Klaus stroked his hair.

"Everything will be fine .. I promise .." he said as tears ran down his face


	2. Don't go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my bad grammar uuuuggghhhhh

It had already been a complete day but the storm was still not over, Five was in critical condition and nobody knew what to do.Five was haunted by Hazel and Cha Cha and now it was a way easier for them to find him than before. Klaus was running back and forth in the living room, his nervousness was higher than possible. Vanya looked through her father's old books, where medical stuff was written. Allison sat on Five's side, occasionally changing the cold, wet cloth while Diego and Luther asked Pogo about five. Five was moaning in pain but no one could do anything about it. Suddenly Allison was startled and started shaking five hectically.

"Five five?!" Shouted her through the entire room, "guys, Five has stopped breathing!"

Everyone ran over to Allison and stared at the almost lifeless five.

"Are you being serious?" Diego asked, resting his head on Five's chest.

"Shit..SHIT!" Diego panicked when he noticed something.

"He has almost no pulse left! He is dying!" He said and looked over at his siblings who were just as stunned as he was.

"What should we do???" Allison asked and Vanya sighed, "cardiac massage.." Vanya suggested, "can any of you?" She asked and everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Vanya sighed desperately as Klaus volunteered at five and punched him with his fist on his chest again and again, with full force. Vanya got shocked at the view of Klaus.

"Klaus! Stop it! It will not work!" She said frantically, pushing her brother aside. She folded her hands together, placed them on Five's chest, and performed a proper cardiac massage.  
For a minute ....

"Come on, wake up! Five!" She yelled. At some point she gave up and slowly backed away. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her brother's probably lifeless body. Allison raised her hand to her mouth, trying her best to hold back tears while Luther hugged her. Klaus looked at five and formed his hands into fists.

"You can not just die like this!" Klaus said and knelt down and looked into the face of the half-dead boy, who looked as if he was sleeping. Klaus got so angry that he punched in his brother's chest with his fist again, but this time, five coughed uncontrollably and he opened his eyes. The relief was written on the siblings face and Pogo sighed with relief.

"Oh my God ... you scared the shit out of us!" Diego complained and when five tried to speak only a small rough breath came so he took the notepad and pen out of his pocket and wrote something on this block. When he finished writing, he showed it up and the other Hargreeves came closer to read it and the block read 'I'm sorry!' And Vanya was about to burst into tears again.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked as tears started falling down her face,"It's not your fault," sobbed Vanya, wiping her tears from her face. Allison took another cold and wet towel, but before she put it on his forehead, she checked her temperature, which has risen even higher. She looked over at the others with a desperate expression and she shook her head. When she put the cloth on her brother's forehead, she gave a loud sigh and stroked his arm.

"The temperature has risen," Allison said over to her siblings

"But Pogo said that-" Vanya was interrupted by Luther, "Yes, he has to die, we know that."

"But that can't be possible that we can not do anything" complained Klaus and Diego looked at him disappointed.

"No, unfortunately we can't do anything" Klaus nervously played around with his hands and thought about something. The life of five is in danger and the siblings feel lousy and helpless at the same time. What can they do? There's nothing they can do! The siblings's heart almost slipped in their pants when five again had a coughing fit and then fought to regain the air in his lungs.

"Five .." whispered Vanya, "please, hold on and do not close your eyes!" She tied her hair into a bun and let out a loud sigh.

"Five!" Klaus panicked as he noticed how five slowly closed his eyes. Five heard a few unclear voices and then everything went black.


	3. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace has found a way to heal five but then the next shit happens..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger WARNING (???) Idk.. well five gets tortured in the middle of this chapter so if you're sensitive to violence or blood or torture then you should skip the chapter! And by the way.. ignore my grammar okay?
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Vanya shook five as he slowly closed his eyes. He shouldn't fall asleep, otherwise he dies while he sleeps.

"Five, oh man, that can not be true now," Vanya said, slapping her hand lightly against fives burning cheeks. It did not help. Allison ran out of the room to look for Pogo or Grace, with success, finding both and storming back into the living room with five and the others. Grace ran to an old cabinet of her deceased husband and got a bottle that looked like vodka and a small glass of liquor. She set both on a table and poured some of this translucent liquid into the glass and then put the bottle back in the cupboard. Diego looked confused on the glass in which a liquor similar liquid was.

"What's this?" Diego asked, pointing his finger at the glass. Grace smiled a little as she knelt down at five and lifted his head slightly.

"It's a medicine that your dad got for a lot of money, and because of his not existing knowledge of medicine, he went to a specialist and gave him a lot of money, just for that one bottle of medicine," she said, pouring the liquid in the mouth of the half-dead boy, who wanted to choke up the liquid immediately but Grace held her hand over his mouth so he would not spit it out.

"Calm down, it's just for the best of you, and when you swallow it, it's all fine," she said in a calm, gentle voice. The siblings were a bit surprised.

"Our father, had a liquid made for Five... overpriced?" Allison asked, "the father who always squatted in his office and never noticed us?" She put it in the back and Pogo nodded.

"Even if it never seemed like it, your dad has always been caring about each and every one of you, when he found out that Five was in a life-threatening condition ... he's been trying his best to get him back on his feet "Pogo explained.

The siblings were relieved that their brother was out of danger ... but then ...

"A shot?!" Diego said confused as the loud sound of a weapon near the academy which possibly woke up whole landscape. The siblings ran towards the exit but Vanya stopped and looked back to Pogo.

"We'll be right back, take care of five okay?" Said she and ran out, the siblings thought to meet a mad psycho but it came differently .. there was no one there.

"Vanya, please check with Allison if anyone is inside the academy!" Klaus demanded of the two and they went on the way. But they came too late. Pogo lay unconscious on the floor and five .... he was gone!

"Oh my god ... shit!" Allison cursed and ran to Pogo, "Get the others!" She called over to Vanya and only a few seconds later Vanya came back, followed by the other siblings. Luther went to the sofa where Five had lain and picked up a piece of cloth and noticed some pink plastic parts scattered on the floor.

"Hazel and Cha Cha were here .."

(A while later)

Five opened his eyes and immediately felt a strong pain which made him groan. It was dark and just when he wanted to look around, a flashlight went to his eyes and blinded him. In front of him stood Cha Cha, who was looking at him with an aggressive smile.

"So my friend, you know exactly what we want from you! Where is the suitcase?" She asked and Five shrugged his shoulders. "Since your brother escaped, the suitcase has disappeared. You have contact with him...so... WHERE IS IT?" she asked in a very aggressive voice and grabbed five by the throat and pressed him to the ground.

"I-I don't know" sobbed five as tears formed in his eyes.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Cha Cha roared, tightening the grip on fives throat. Of course, five knew where the suitcase was. Klaus had it but if he told them, Klaus and his siblings were in danger.

"I have no idea." Five whimpered breathlessly and coughed because he could not breathe.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Cha Cha shouted, "You have the suitcase! You or your brother have stolen this suitcase, because it should actually be in this air shaft!" She pointed to a small air shaft next to a bed.

"Klaus didn't do anything ..!" five lied while he was crying and Cha Cha raised an eyebrow, "then you stole it!"

"I did not steal anything, I swear!" Five cried out and for a short time there was silence. A few seconds later, five realized a psycho-smile that was shaped on the madman's face.

"Well, whatever you want," she said with a sombre whisper and grabbed a long, pointed metallic object and placed it on his left arm. She stabbed his arm and five cried out as he felt Cha Cha scratching something very slowly into his arm. His screams grew louder and he trembled all over. After a few minutes, she put it on his wrist, took a hammer and slammed the whole metal rod through his wrist. Five had the feeling that the whole landscape could hear him as loud as he screamed. Then Cha Cha pulled the rod out again and put it on the other arm.

(Meanwhile with the others)

"There it is," said Klaus, pointing to the hotel where Hazel and Cha Cha were.

"Are you sure it's this hotel?" Asked Diego and Klaus turned to him.

"Don't believe me huh?" He asked and Diego shook his head, "okay, I know you can not handle it if I'm right!" Complained to Klaus and went to Diego but Vanya kept the two of them away from each other.

"Guys, stop arguing, we came here to save five or not?" Vanya appealed and was glad when the two calmed down. They entered the hotel, but as they were about to head up to the room of Hazel and Cha Cha, the guy from the reception stopped them.

"Visitor times are over and I can not remember giving you a room" he said and Allison rolled his eyes.

"I've heard a rumor that you're getting tired and fall asleep," Allison said, and the guy was immediately tired and fell asleep on the floor.

"You can really be scary Allison!" Luther said and Allison smiled at him. The siblings went up the stairs to the hotel room where Klaus was trapped once too. Near the room, they heard the screams of their brother.

"That's five .." Allison said shocked and Diego walked slowly to the window in which he saw Cha Cha and five.

"Do you see something?" Vanya asked and Diego nodded.

"Five is on the floor and Cha Cha is above him, holding his right arm with one hand and it looks like she has a long pointed object in the other hand with which she is scratching something in his arm" he and the others could hear the screams of five and did not hesitate to kick the door in. The moment they entered the room, Cha Cha took a knife and pulled five by his hair, holding the knife to his throat.

"One step closer, and he's dead," threatened Cha Cha, "so my little buddy, and now telll me, WHERE'S THE SUITCASE ?! Your brother has it, right?" Cha Cha shouted and the others looked at them with shocking looks.

"He doesn't have it!" Whimpered five and Cha Cha tightened the grip on his hair . Five groaned and began to tremble again. There was a lot of sweat on his forehead and he was breathing hard.

"Then say goodbye to your abnormal siblings," Cha Cha laughed, and just as she was about to kill five, she was knocked down by Klaus, who had sneaked up from behind. Five fell to the ground and the siblings ran to him and looked at his arms. On the left stood 'loser child' and on the right, 'useless contract killer'

"Oh my god .." Allison said as tears formed in her eyes. All the siblings could not hold back their tears because they just realized ... that their brother was tortured.


	4. Scars and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five was rescued from the torture of Cha Cha by his siblings but they all didn't know what the actual plan of the handler was..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore my grammar!  
> (READ NOTE AT THE END)

Hazel! "Said the handler sternly, approaching him and his partner Cha Cha, who were both rigid and did not dare to move one step.

"Yes ma'am?" Hazel stammered as the handler kept eye contact with him. He held his breath as the woman came closer and closer.

"Did you give him the injection?" She smiled arrogantly, "he's going to be our new test object with that weird blood from that psychopath," she continued. All they wanted to do was give five a injection, containing the DNA of an obsessed psycho. When this blood is effective, the Hargreeves will probably never be in their way again. Because five will kill them against his will one way or another.

"Yeah, he did not even notice, ma'am," said Hazel, and was relieved when he saw the handler smile and continued to talk, "he was so distracted as Cha Cha tormented him that he did not feel that little sting "

"Really very clever of you, but have not considered one thing ..." said the handler and pointed to the ceiling where a well-hidden video camera was.

"All that you did to five ... was shot on video and if anyone sees it, then we have real trouble!" Threatened the handler and knocked proudly on a pistol in her purse while she smiled maliciously. Hazel and Cha Cha swallowed hard as this sentence was uttered. Slowly, the stern woman walked to the door, waved to them, and then went out.

(At the Hargreeves)

The door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it. Everyone stormed into the big building and Luther carried five on his arms, who fainted in pain. They put five back on a couch in the big living room where the image of five was still hanging. Allison rolled up Five's sleeve and twisted his arms so that the inside of his arm pointed upwards. Vanya stepped closer to take a closer look at his wounds.

"This will be scars... no doubt," said the violinist and looked over to her sister who bit her lower lip.

"This will haunt him all his life," Allison said, looking at the writing again

"Lost child and useless contract killer" read it out and now she really noticed what was there. She looked at his arm several times with a confused expression to really make sure she did not read.

"Contract killer," she whispered, "five, was a contract killer ?!" Then she asked loudly and the others looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. No one had any idea what Five had experienced in the future, or in the Future Apocalypse, but that Five was a contract killer, they would never have guessed.

"a few hours later"  
(Five's Nightmare)

He was lying on the ground again, he could not breathe. He saw only a faint shadow above him that showed nothing due to the lack of light and his blurry vision. He tried to move, but he couldn't move, because this person or creature held him by the arm and then felt that cruel stabbing pain in his arm. He felt exactly as something was scratched into his arm, he screamed louder than ever, he trembled uncontrollably and cold sweat ran down his back and his forehead. There was a little hope that his siblings would come but this hope was constantly interrupted.

"WHERE ... IS ... THE ... CASE?" the person gasped over him and the only thing Five could do was to grimace his tearful face, to shake his head and to sob, "I have no idea"

"Please sto-" And again he was interrupted by this pain and his screams.

(End of the dream)

"STOP!" He shouted as he sat up covered in sweat and breathed heavily. When he looked up, he saw Allison looking at him with a worried but compassionate look. She moved closer to him, knelt down in front of the couch and looked her brother in the eye.

"Did I wake you?" Asked Five a little disappointed in himself. Allison shook her head and took a deep breath,

"No, I just wanted to check if you're okay, but ... it just showed just the opposite of what I wanted to see," she said, lowering her eyes. Five sighed and looked at his arms where blood was still running down.

"What's up with this suitcase?" Allison asked to distract her brother and five shrugged.

"All I know is that you can travel through time with this suitcase ... nothing more" he said, pulling his sleeves over the words which got cut in his arms.

"And .. you really don't know who has the suitcase?" She asked

"I do know" said five, "Klaus stole it ... but I could not say it, otherwise Hazel and Cha Cha would probably have hurt you" He said as he tried to quench his tears.

"I'm just feeling so weak .." he stammered, "it's all my fault..I should have stayed in the future, in the Apocalypse..that would not have happened then", five whimpered as tears rolled down his face. Allison hesitated at first but then she hugged her brother and gently stroked his back.

"Don't say that .. you have no idea how much we missed you"she said soothingly and five just let himself fall. He was crying and he did not care who could walk past them now and see him so weak. This hug lasted a long time and five could not stop crying. These carved words will accompany him forever ... everywhere and they will never disappear ... never, because scars remain forever. Suddenly five groaned and clutched his stomach. Allison immediately backed away from five and looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Immediately after she had asked that question, five was breathing heavily and lay back and his sister carefully pulled his top up a little and gasped as she saw a huge and deep cut. It was bleeding and it did not stop. More tears ran down fives face and Allison got up.

"Luther! Diego! Klaus! Vanya!" She called her through the big building and only a few minutes later she heard the first quick steps from her siblings.

"What happened?" Vanya asked hastily and turned her gaze to five which was lying on the couch with pain-ridden face.

"That were also hazel and Cha Cha!" Said Diego, "They want to kill him, for sure" he continued.

"Then we have to kill Hazel and Cha Cha before they get five." Klaus was not really aware of what he just said, but one thing he knew, his siblings had agreed with him. Again, five let out a loud groan and Vanya touched his cheek gently while Luther tried to suppress the bleeding of his wound.

"Everything's going to be fine," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter five will be possessed but I don't know how he'll look like...maybe his eyes will be like vanyas but idk..do you have any ideas guys?


	5. The white future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is acting strange, he got the same powers as Vanya and it gets out of control. The white Violin has been defeated a short time ago but will they be able to defeat the white future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I was very busy! And as always...ignore my grammar.

When the sun rose the next morning, five opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He felt a pressure on his stomach and then realized that a bandage was wrapped around his stomach to stop the bleeding from the cut. Despite the fact that he wasn't ill anymore, just some seconds later he became abnormally dizzy and it felt like he had to choke up something cold a few times. Five took a deep breath, and it got better for a few minutes, but then his arms felt frozen, as if his veins were freezing. Like his his whole body felt cold ... except for his face.... his face was boiling hot and covered with sweat. He slowly went to the bathroom when he realized how this cold liquid wanted to get up his throat again. Five leaned against a wall, and suddenly he heard whispering voices in his head, which spoke rather vaguely. His hands moved to his ears and squeezed them with all his strength so that the voices softened, but they grew louder and louder. Pressure formed on his head and on his chest. This pressure grew stronger and five thought he was going crazy. It was getting worse and worse and worse, much worse ... but then .......  
The pressure was suddenly gone, thrills and relief rested on his body. Somehow he wanted revenge for something, but not for hazel and Cha Cha, but for someone else. He did not know why but he lost himself in his inward rage. His eyes were white (like Vanyas as the white violin). He straightened up and walked out of the bathroom. In the living room, he met Allison, who looked at him in surprise and started walking slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked but five did not answer.

"Is everything okay?" Again no answer

Suddenly the whole ground started to shake like an earthquake.

"What are you going to do?" Five asked in a sombre voice and Allison looked at him in confusion.

"Kill Hazel and Cha Cha..you know that," she answered and five raised an eyebrow.

"It's better not to do it," he warned Allison and then his sister realized, that something was wrong with him.

"But after all they did to you .." Five's look got more and more angry.

"Shut up," he said.

"but the scars .." Allison said and realized how fast her brother was breathing

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he yelled through the room and the quake became stronger. Allison did not know why he was suddenly in such a bad mood, because actually he would have to be happy that his siblings want to kill those who gave him those scars. This reaction of him can now no longer be described as a bad mood ... rather as outburst of anger which caused something strange in him. Allison kept aloof from her brother, yet she saw those gleaming white eyes, five already had a lot of strange things happening on him, but that eye color is more than extraordinary. After a while, she recoiled as she thought of the one thing half a year ago ... when Vanya almost caused the apocalypse. Luckily, Vanya has her powers under control, but why does five have this supernatural power? How did he get it? Did he always have it?

"What's going on down here, what's that noise?" Klaus came in sleepily into the living room and saw only Allison's shocked face and five turned his back to him. Allison just wanted to start explaining that something is wrong with five but that changed all of a sudden ..

"LEAVE" screamed five as he turned to Klaus. Just like Vanya, a strong blast of pressure formed around five and pressed Klaus against a staircase and he banged his head against a step and he lay unconscious on the floor. Allison took a deep breath as five turned back to her.

"What's wrong with you, Five?" Allison asked as calmly as possible. His eyes returned to normal for a short while.

"Run away!" Said five in his final seconds in which he is normal.

"Wha-?" Allison wanted to ask but was interrupted.

"I said you should run !!!" He shouted and Allison took a few steps back then ran away to the others. Five normality has passed again, his eyes were again bright white and his uniform was getting brighter like Vanyas did but he manages without violin. He walked slowly to the unconscious body of Klaus and squatted next to him.

"You will not live much longer, I promise" it sounded like he would please his siblings by killing them. The quick steps of Allison are still clearly heard. Vanya, Luther and Diego turned to Allison with confused looks as she came running.

Something's wrong with five, he looks like ... "Allison paused, Vanya and the other two looked puzzled.

"What does he look like?" Luther asked and Allison took a stuttering breath.

"He looks like the white violin, like Vanya half a year ago" she said and the others did not really know how to react. Their expressions were unreadable and unclear.

"But why?" Vanya was a bit shocked and Allison was about to panic completely.

"Hazel and Cha Cha probably have something to do with it again," Diego said.

"We'll have to find out later! Klaus lies unconscious down in the hallway, and who knows what five is doing right now" said Allison sternly. Vanya jumped up from the chair and ran down the hall where she found Klaus's unconscious body. Allison, Luther and Diego followed her, and slowly Klaus's eyes opened.

"Klaus?" Vanya looked down at him and Klaus let out a soft moan.

"How do you feel?" Allison asked and was amazed that Klaus could get up so fast.

"Number five ... where is he? What happened?" Asked Klaus and Vanya bit her lower lip, "Five is the reason you're lying here," she said, and Klaus stared at one point, thinking.

"I can only remember a strong pressure and how five cried something" Klaus could only remember fractions and that was the one that he has just described. A slight chuckle came from the living room but it was a female giggle. A woman with blonde hair came out of the corner and kept laughing and louder.

"Five's boss .." said Luther.

"Wait a minute..I thought five killed her? You were the one who shot him!" Allison said, and continued, "They are behind all this ... they let five suffer!"


	6. Chaos of the white future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always pls ignore my grammar! And thank God so much for your support and all the kudos!! I really appreciate that♡♡♡

a few minutes of silence have passed in which the five siblings were staring at the former boss of five. The crazy woman smiled so crooked that it almost looked like a monkey trying to flirt with a person. Diego took out a knife and threw it in the direction of the woman but she held the knife between her index and middle finger. She dropped the knife to the floor and looked again at the others. Allison was on the verge of punching that arrogant ass when she made another weird giggle.

"Good luck trying to save five!" She said and suddenly everything and everyone stopped moving. Only the handler could move but otherwise the time stopped. When the Hargreeves looked around again, the woman had suddenly disappeared.

"She stopped time and left." Luther said, and the siblings looked at where the handler stood a few seconds ago.

"Where's five? He could be anywhere." Allison said, about to burst into tears.

"He can jump through time and space ... with several people," Diego said. His voice had no hope in it. Not even a bit, "we found out half a year ago ... he was due to this time travel with so many people in a critical condition" Diego continued to look at Allison.

"Five can not do that anymore, that would be suicide" Stuttered Allison.

___________________  
Flashback from half a year ago  
___________________

This blue unbearable brightness disappeared and the hargreeves landed exhausted on their knees on the cold ground. They had made it in time before they were caught by the Apocalypse. Actually, all except for Vanya should be on their knees and also conscious ... but that wasn't how it turned out. Five was breathing heavily on the floor and his face was painfully distorted. Allison walked to him with legs still trembling, shaking him slightly. She turned to her siblings and tried to make them clear with hand gestures that something was wrong because she still could not talk. Diego approached Allison and his brother, knelt in front of five and slapped gently against his cheek.

"Hey, number five!" Said Diego, "can you hear me?" There was no answer from five and that meant nothing good. By the moment Vanya opened her eyes and Luther gently laid her down on the floor. Klaus has already crept to five and squatted down.

"Hey Bro, open your eyes, we need you!" Klaus said, playing around with five hairs.

"That will not work Klaus!" Ben said from behind. "He is unconscious" Klaus turned to him.

"How do you know that?" He whispered to Ben.

"Quite simply, he's just breathing lightly, he's paler than Vanya's white suit, he does not move, he's unresponsive, and besides, it goes without saying that he took several people with him for the first time, which was probably not that easy for him, "Ben explained with a serious look and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I got it you beast intelligent know-it-all" said Klaus. Klaus felt how someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Allison looking at him in surprise.

"Who were you talking to Klaus?" Asked Diego and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"With no one ... have talked with myself again" he said and Allison's eyes became more and more confused. Klaus could only shrug in response and turned his attention back to five. Klaus played as usual when he was nervous with his fingers around until it took him too long.

"Luther you take Vanya and I'll take five! We have to go back to the academy to cure Vanya" said Klaus and Luther looked at him confused.

"Can you carry him?" He asked and Klaus slipped his hands under five's back and knees and picked him up.

"I think he's a bit too easy for his size," Klaus said. Five was completely stupefied in the arms of Klaus and the siblings made themselves to the academy.  
____________________  
End of the flashback  
____________________

"You're right ... he was lying in my arms like a corpse," Klaus explained, "completely stupefied and not a single muscle had moved" a brief silence entered. Unbearable silence. Deadly silence.

"Hazel and Cha Cha!" Allison said outright. "Five is probably on their way to them!" She concluded and ran out of the academy.

"Allison?" The siblings are completely confused, but still they ran after Allison to the hotel where five was tortured just some days ago. Allison stormed into the hotel and as she was about to climb the stairs, Diego held her by the arm.

"Wait, Allison, shouldn't we first find out how it came about that the five is like this, as I said, it probably has something to do with Hazel and Cha Cha," Diego said. Allison hummed briefly and looked at her arm, which was held by her brother.

"But how do we know it's Hazel and Cha Cha?" Allison asked and Vanya took a few steps towards her and looked at her seriously.

"From my own experience ... if you can not control the power then it is triggered by emotional instability or by mental breakdowns," Vanya explained, "in situations like pain and torture that he had to go through three days ago the power would to defend his owner attack the people who hurt him and they would've been thrown away "

"That's a good explanation .." Allison paused for a moment, "The Security Camera, so we can take a closer look at everything!" Uttered Allison.

"But the guy from reception will never show us that" Diego sighed and suddenly a big grin grew on Klaus's face.

"I'll do it .." Klaus grabbed a metal plate which was lying loose around and went to the guy from the front desk.

"Klaus wait you-" she stopped talking as Klaus just knocked the guy down, "shouldn't do that" she added, when it was already too late. Vanya and the others crept to the room with all the shots of the security cameras.

"Here's the shot of three days ago," Vanya whispered and the others searched for the right room number.

"There!" Klaus shouted and pointed to the screen where Hazel Cha Cha and five were pictured.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! You have the suitcase! You or your brother have stolen this suitcase, because it should actually be in this air shaft!"

The siblings looked horrified as five was pushed on the ground by Cha Cha.

"Klaus did not do anything"

Something had just broken inside Klaus. Five lied for him so he is not in danger.

"then you stole it!"

"I did not steal anything, I swear!"

"Well, whatever you want"

The siblings wanted to close their eyes when cha cha started to cut the words in his arms.

"Terrible .." sighed Vanya as she saw how he suffered.

"Do you see the injection that hazel has in his hand?" Klaus asked and the others nodded. On the camera, they saw Hazel kneel down at five and give him the injection. Vanya was thinking.

"Wait a minute," she said softly, "guys in this suit just took my blood recently, they said I could save lives with that, but that was not true."

"That means five is infected with your blood now?" Luther asked, and Vanya shrugged, "that would be the only explanation," she said, and suddenly they felt a tremor. They ran out of the room and saw five on the street. His uniform was now as white as his eyes, and his skin was also paler. There were people on the ground near five who were probably unconscious. They saw how five stretched out his arm towards another person and then released a wave of pressure. This person flew with full force against a wall and five stared at that person for a while. Vanya and the others are horrified by the sight.

"Five ..." Vanya hissed


End file.
